Surrender
by LilzQueenofQuills
Summary: Ron loves Hermione, and Hermione loves Ron. Simple, right? WRONG! Ron's turned it into a game and Hermione is not going down withough a fight. But will they admit their love for each other before it is too late? Will they Surrender to their emotions?
1. The TOAD's

"Miss Virginia Weasley?" Professor McGonagall's voice carried across the Gryffindor Common Room. Ginny glanced up from her chess game with Harry Potter, at the open portrait hole where McGonagall was standing. "Please come to my office immediately," Ginny nodded her acknowledgment, and stood up. She took one last look at the chessboard. "Knight to F7. Checkmate," she said, triumphantly, "Harry, you may be the boy-who-lived, but you suck at playing chess.

* * *

As soon as Ginny walked through McGonagall's office door, and sat down, she launched into her prepared story

"Professor, if this is about those cherry bombs, I had nothing to do with it. I didn't even know they would blow up. They're a Muggle thing the Twins sent me. If I had known they would explode, I would never have thrown them at Malf-"

McGonagall interrupted Ginny's speech, "This is not about the incident in the corridor yesterday. I have called you here today to tell you that you have been allowed to take the TOAD's."

"What are they?" Ginny asked.

McGonagall pursed her lips at the disruption. "The TOAD's are the Tests Of Acute Difficulty. They are seldom offered, and in fact, you are only the second student at Hogwarts, presented with the opportunity in over twenty years. Now, this year, while the sixth years are taking their OWL's, you will be able to sit for the TOAD's with them. Should you pass, you will have the choice of staying with your year-mates, and, next year, become a sixth year, or, bypassing it altogether, and returning as a seventh year,"

Ginny stared at the Transfiguration teacher, as if she had just grown an extra head. _"Skip sixth year? Finish a year early…if I could pull this off, I would be in the same year as Harry!"_ It was a fairly well known fact, that Ginny had had a crush on Harry Potter for a good eight years, before she even knew him. 

The Professor, wrongly interpreting her silence, added, "You do not have to decide immediately. Your parents have been informed. You should discuss it with them."

"Could I tell anyone else?"

"That is to your discretion. As I said, this is only on the condition that you pass them completely. If not, you will just stay as you are, and complete your studies as normal."

Ginny sat mutely, trying to comprehend everything. "So, *if* I pass them, I still have a choice between going ahead or staying where I am?"

"That is correct. Over the next two terms, immediately after these Christmas Holidays, you will receive private tutorials for each subject to get you up to sixth year level, this year. At any time, if we feel that you are falling behind, with your current or future schoolwork, you will be removed from the program. Do you understand?" 

Ginny nodded her head, numbly.

"Good, then you are dismissed."

"Thank you, Professor." Ginny stood up, and went to leave, before she remembered something. "Professor?" she asked.

"Yes?" 

"You said, I was the second in twenty years, right?"

"That's right, yes."

"Who was the first?"

"I cannot divulge that information, though she is in Gryffindor. I'm surprised she didn't mention it. I believe you two are friends."

Recognition flickered over Ginny's face. She thanked the Professor again, exited her office, and returned to the Gryffindor Common Room. 


	2. You're In Love With Him?

Ginny climbed through the portrait hole, just in time to catch another Ron/Hermione row, this time, apparently about studying, or rather, her brother's lack thereof.

"Ron, how can you expect to pass your OWL's if you never study?" Hermione was saying, crossly.

"I do study. Just because I'm not obsessed with schoolwork, like you, doesn't mean I'm going to fail my OWL's," Ron didn't bother looking up from the Exploding Snap Card Tower he was building. It was shaking violently, and would blow up any minute. 

"I am not obsessed with schoolwork," Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"Well, you do enough for the both of us." 

"What are you going to do, then, when the OWL's come, and you don't know anything? You can't just bull your way through them, like you and Harry do Divination…even though it is a load of rubbish," she muttered.

Ron's cards disintegrated in a ball of flames, singeing his eyebrows. His distraction now gone, he committed himself to the argument. The banter continued back and forth for a good ten minutes, before Hermione threw her hands up in frustration. 

"Fine! If you want to ruin your future that's just fine with me! I wash my hands of it," and with that, stormed off to her dormitory.

Ron collapsed on the couch by the fire, where Harry was also sitting, and ran his fingers through his red hair. He had always been tall and lanky, but since becoming the Keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, he had filled out in his shade-under-six-foot frame. His shoulders had broadened; his skin more tanned, and was overall, quite handsome. _"Even if he is my prat-of-a-brother."_ Ginny thought to herself. 

This fact had not gone unnoticed by the female Gryffindor population. However, everyone also knew that he and Hermione would, one day, realise their feelings for one another, and get together. It was really only a matter of time. 

Harry, too, had not been ignored for his looks, and though not as tall as Ron, he was lean and toned from playing Quidditch from first year onwards. If possible, his emerald eyes had become greener, and his messy black hair, more unruly. It was little wonder that Ginny had a crush on him. 

Done with her mental evaluation of her brother and his best friend, Ginny walked over to the couch were they were sitting. Reaching out, she firmly smacked Ron around the head.

"Ah, geez. Ginny!" Ron yelled, turning in his seat. "What was that for?"

"For upsetting Hermione again. Can't you find a more pleasant way of showing you love her? Flowers are much more traditional, and they smell good too." Ginny waggled her eyebrows, taunting her brother, as he spluttered his denial. 

"I don't **love** Hermione! She's my best friend." 

"Then how do you explain that you've remained 'best friends' for five and a half years, yet have a fight every other week?" Ginny asked. Leaving Ron to think about that, Ginny climbed the stairs to Hermione's dorm room.

She tapped lightly on the door.

"Go away, Ron!"

Ginny pushed the door open, "Close," she said, "Wrong Weasley though,"

"Oh, hey Gin', " Hermione looked up from the book she was reading ('Hogwarts: A History' again). 

"Want to talk about it?" Ginny offered, meaning Hermione and Ron's fight. She closed the door and walked over to sit on the end of Hermione's four-poster. 

"Not especially," she smiled, ruefully. "What did Professor McGonagall want to see you about?" she asked, affectively changing the subject.

"Oh, nothing much." Ginny replied, flippantly. "Except I might be allowed to skip sixth year and go into seventh with you guys next year," she added, her grin widening, at Hermione's gasp.

"Ginny, that's wonderful!" Hermione hugged her tightly.

"It's still an 'if'. But, I **did** hear something interesting while I was there," Ginny replied, when the older girl had released her. "Hermione, why didn't you take the TOAD's?"

Hermione looked at Ginny sharply, "Who told you that?" 

"McGonagall said it was someone in Gryffindor and a friend of mine. You're the only one smart enough, that I know."

"I did take them."

"Oh…didn't you pass them then?" Ginny's smile faded. _"If Hermione hadn't passed them, what chance do I have?"_ she thought to herself.

"Yes, I did. I just didn't go up the year." Hermione said, not quite meeting Ginny's eye.

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't want to, that's all."

"Hermione, surely you can come up with a better answer than that,"

Hermione's eyes darted, almost unnoticeably to a photograph that was sitting on the chest of drawers, next to her bed. Ginny sprang up and grabbed it, before Hermione could hide it.

"What have we here?" Ginny looked at the magically moving photo of Hermione and Ron hugging after Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup, the year before. Understanding spread over Ginny's face.

"Because of Ron? You stayed back, when you could have skipped an entire school year, because you wanted to stay with Ron?" Her eyebrows lifted on her forehead. 

Hermione glanced around, as if looking for an escape route, before crumbling.

"ALRIGHT! I confess! I love you git-brother. I, Hermione Granger, love Ronald Weasley, and have done so since first year…I just didn't realise it at the time. There I've admitted it. You are now free to go tell the world."

Ginny grinned broadly. "I knew it!" she crowed.

"You knew? How?"

"Hermione, it's not half obvious. I've seen how he looks at you when he thinks no one is watching. I've noticed how you hold your breath when he sits close to you. Hell, I saw your toes curl when he kissed you under the mistletoe, on the **cheek**, the other day," Hermione blushed, and looked down at her bare feet, in surprise.

"How many people know this?" Hermione asked, quietly.

"Well, if count all of the people in the Common room, and all of the people in their dorms, and about half of the rest of the school, then subtract Ron, you'd be getting pretty close."

"Oh,"

Hermione sat there, taking all of this information in, while Ginny sat across from her practically bouncing with glee. Neither noticed the redheaded boy slowly retreating from the room, and closing the door.


	3. You Look Terrible

Ron didn't return to the Common Room that night. He walked down from the girls' dorm, undetected, and went straight up to his own. Thoughts whirled through his head as he drew the curtains around the bed, and flopped down on his four-poster. 

He tried to get his head around the fact that Hermione, his best friend for six years, was in love with him. He couldn't make himself admit that the feeling was mutual. Ron continued battling with his thoughts, until he finally fell in troubled sleep.

* * *

The next morning Ron was early to rise and go down to the Common room. He had decided, that until he figured out his feelings for Hermione (and admitted them to himself), he would simply avoid her. Easier said than done, seeing as she was in a majority of his classes. 

There were few people in the Great Hall for breakfast yet. _"Good"_' he said to himself, tiredly,  _"I don't want to talk to anyone." _Ron sat down to butter some toast, dropping back to his thoughts.

He didn't realise that he was still buttering that same piece ten minutes later, when Harry walked in. 

"Like some toast with your butter there, Ron?" he asked.

"Huh?" Ron looked up, then down, dumbly. He groaned when he saw the inch-thick layer melting slowly, and threw the slice back onto his plate, before taking another, starting the whole process over again. 

Harry chuckled, and sat down opposite him, dressed for Quidditch Practice. Harry had been appointed the new Gryffindor captain, and had already led the team to victory in his debut.

"Tired?" Harry asked, getting some toast for himself.

Ron yawned widely. "What makes you say that?" he grumbled.

"Try the fact that you're using the wrong end of the butter knife."

Ron looked down at his breakfast again, and saw that Harry was right. He was using the handle of the knife to spread butter on his toast. "Oh,"

Throwing the toast and offending utensil down in disgust, Ron got up and walked out of the Great Hall, breakfast completely forgotten.

"Don't forget Quidditch Practice," Harry called after him.

Ron waved a hand to show he'd heard, but kept walking, muttering to himself.

Harry watched his friend leave, puzzled at his behaviour. Putting it down to hormones, he returned to his own breakfast.

* * *

Ron was caught up in his brooding again, when he turned a corner in the corridor and almost walked right into Ginny. She a new chaser on the team, after the Twins, Angelina, Alicia and Katie had finished school, and was thus dressed, like Harry, for Quidditch practice.

"Look out, Ron!" she said, sidestepping just in time. 

"Oh, uh…sorry," he replied, distractedly.

"You look terrible," she stated, plainly. 

"Thanks ever so,"

She eyed him curiously. Growing up as the only daughter in a house of boys, she instantly picked up on his mood. "Who is she then?"

"What?" 

"I'm not stupid, Ron. It's as plain as day that you're brooding over some bird. Who is she?" 

"There is no 'she'," said Ron, irritatedly. He hated the fact that his sister could practically read his mind. 

"Well it isn't a 'he', is it? Mum would probably have a fit," 

"Of course its not a 'he'!" he spluttered.

"So it is a 'she' then?" she smiled. "You'll get over her."

"I doubt it," he mumbled. 

Startled by his own answer, Ron pushed past her, heading off towards the Gryffindor common room. 

"Well, hurry up then. We have Quidditch Practice this morning." Ginny called to his retreating back. *_How odd_* she thought to herself, before heading off to the Great Hall for breakfast. The whole conversation was soon forgotten at the prospect of talking to Harry, without her elder brother hanging over her shoulder.

* * *

Ron grumbled all the way back to the Common Room, and was so engrossed in his muttering that he didn't see the portrait hole open, until it was too late…

*_Crack_* Ron stumbled and fell with a thud as he collided with the fat lady's picture frame. He clutched his forehead, which had taken the brunt of the impact and cursed.

"Ronald Weasley! Watch your language!" 

*_Brilliant*, _he thought to himself, _*Just what I needed right now*_ He didn't have to look up to know Hermione was standing over him, scowling. 

*_So much for avoiding her*_

Ron raised his eyes slowly to meet hers. "Morning, Hermione," he ventured cautiously. As much as he enjoyed bickering with her, he really didn't think it would be a good idea to start an argument that particular morning. 

Hermione's features softened, and a soft smile spread across her face, as she looked down at his sheepish grin and the red lump growing on his forehead. 

"Are you alright?" she asked, extending a hand to help him up, which he took readily. 

He noticed, for the first time, the small jolt of electricity that fled through his body when their skin touched. 

Ron mumbled his thanks, again startled by this new development about his feelings for Hermione, and sidled by her, into the Common Room. As he passed, he muttered some kind of excuse, which, to Hermione, sounded like either, "I have Quidditch," or "I love Cabbage." Knowing his dislike of most vegetables, she decided the former of the two made much more sense.


	4. It's Not Funny, Ginny!

Hermione pondered Ron's odd behaviour as she walked down to the Great Hall. She didn't usually rise this early, but she felt she simply had to talk to Ginny.

She reached the Great Hall, just as Harry and Ginny were leaving, deep in conversation. Hermione couldn't help but notice they were walking decidedly closer than need be, but brushed it off as fancy.

Not far behind was the rest of the team. Colin and Denis Creevy were the other two new chasers, and Skye Cunningham and Tobias Richards were the beaters after the twins. Skye was the youngest on the team, being a third year, but had a powerful back hand, and was almost as good as her predecessors already. Denis and Tobias, or Toby to her friends, were fourth years. 

"Ginny? Can I have a word with you?" Hermione called. Ginny could see the anxiety in her eyes at twenty paces, so knew it was important. She looked at the older girl, quizzically. 

Ginny nodded, and told the others she would catch up, before moving over to where Hermione stood.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm…It's fine. I just…"

"Hermione?"

"Oh, Gin', please tell me you haven't told anyone about what I said last night, because I don't want anyone to know, and I especially don't want Ron to find out, because someone could find out and tell him, and I don't know what he would think and I couldn't bear for us not to be friends anymore, and I…" Hermione stumbled over her words as she saw Ginny standing there, staring at her. "What?" she asked, confused.

"I was just wondering how long you were going to make that sentence before you ran out of breath," she grinned.

"This isn't funny, Ginny!" Hermione said, shrilly. 

"Alright, Alright," Ginny soothed. "Of course, I haven't told anyone. And I don't plan to. Do you think I'm like Lavender and Parvati?" She added, naming the two biggest gossips of Gryffindor and, highly likely, the entire school.

Hermione smiled in spite of herself. "Thanks 'Gin. I really appreciate it."

"So you really have a thing for my brother, huh?" Hermione gasped, and looked around quickly to see if anyone was near enough to hear. 

"Ginny! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"I have six of them. Even if someone did hear, which they didn't, who would know which one I was talking about?" Hermione pursed her lips in annoyance.

"Oh, and speaking about him, have you seen Ron lately? He's been acting awfully odd lately."

"Since when does Weasel, ever not act oddly?" a familiar drawl said behind them. 

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Bugger off, Malfoy." It was well known that she had no tolerance for the icy-blonde Slytherin.

"Why don't you make me, Weaselette?" he sneered. Ginny contemplated whether to turn him into a rat or a toad, and reached for her wand, just as Draco was thrown off his feet, by a scarlet and gold clad figure. That figure was a tousle-haired Ron, who was trying to put on his Quidditch Robes as he ran to the Pitch. Surprisingly, he was able to stay on his feet. 

"Ginny? What are you still doing here? We have Quidditch Practice, remember?"

"Of course, I remember, I was the one who told you! Besides, I had to talk to Hermione," she retorted.

Ron looked behind Ginny, to where Hermione was cringing. 

"Oh, uh…Hi Hermione." Ron's awkwardness returned with a vengeance. 

"Hi Ron." Hermione was equally bad. The pair stood staring at each other for a long moment, before Ron remembered running into something, and looked to see what it was.

By this time, Draco had already stood back up, and was dusting himself off. 

"Why don't you watch where you're going, Weasel?" Malfoy drawled, itching for a fight. Strangely enough, his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, were nowhere to be seen. 

"I'm running into everything today, what makes you so special?"

Ginny snickered, but intervened, "C'mon Klutz. We **do** still have Practice," she grabbed a handful of Ron's robes and dragged him towards the door. 

Turning back momentarily, Ginny called to Hermione, who had left Malfoy to his own devices, and was walking off to the Great Hall for breakfast. "Hermione? This discussion isn't over." 

Hermione grinned, and nodded. "Sure." 

"Good." 


	5. Never Underestimate Women

The two siblings raced to the Quidditch Pitch, Ginny winning narrowly. The rest of the team were already in the air, warming up. Just as Ginny took off to join her fellow Chasers, Ron called out to her, just loud enough so only she could hear. "Was that about Hermione being in love with me?"  
  
Ginny squeaked as she tumbled from her broom back to the ground. Her trip didn't go unnoticed by her team mates. Snickers followed her as she stood up, and dusted herself off.  
  
"You ok, Gin?" Harry called, trying to mask the concern on his face. Unbeknownst to himself, but fairly obvious to the rest of the Gryffindor population (Seamus and Dean had a betting pool of about twelve galleons by now), Harry was beginning to see Ginny in a different light. That is, not just as Ron's little sister.  
  
"I'm fine, Harry," she replied, before turning on Ron. "Where did you hear that!?" she hissed. Her brother grinned smugly. "I have my sources."  
  
Ginny advanced on him, wielding her broomstick like a baseball bat. "Ron, I swear, if you think this is some kind of joke, I'll." Ginny didn't get to finish, as Harry had flown down, and landed nimbly beside them. "What's going on?" He looked from Ginny to Ron, then back again. "Are you guys alright?"  
  
"Yes. Fine, Harry," Ginny smiled sweetly, a stark contrast from the daggers she had been giving Ron. Turning back to her brother, she added, "This discussion is not over," she said, poking him in the chest to emphasise her point, before taking off swiftly.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron, who just shook his head. "Women," he muttered, before mounting his broom, and following Ginny up into the air. Harry, completely baffled by his friends' behaviour, shrugged his shoulders, and resumed searching for the Snitch.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny was furious as she took to the air. If my git-of-a-brother thinks this is some kind of game., she snarled in her mind. She heaved the Quaffle she had been carrying at the Quidditch Hoops, deliberately aiming for Ron's head.  
  
"Ginny, calm down!" Ron shouted across the pitch, as he caught the Quaffle, just before it slammed into him. He threw the ball back into play, realising too late, as Ginny intercepted it, that she would do nothing of the sort. She flung it back at Ron, harder than she had the first time. The Quaffle drove into Ron's chest, winding him. The other chasers and the two beaters hovered several metres away, quietly wagering which of the Weasley's would win.  
  
Harry watched the pair from afar. He shook his head at their antics, before flying down to break it up. Ron and Ginny, were by now, locked in battle, as Ginny pelted Quaffles and Ron fended them off. They were showing their Chaser and Keeper skills at their best.  
  
"Ginny!" Harry yelled, just as she was about to throw yet another missile at her irksome brother.  
  
"What!?" Spinning madly, she threw the Quaffle, so that Harry had to duck quickly out of the way. Ginny gasped, "Sorry, Harry." "That's enough, Gin. Go take a shower, and cool off. Whatever Ron's done, take it out on him later. Its too late in the year to find a new Keeper," he said quietly, with half a smile curving his lips, in the way Ginny loved.  
  
Contemplating protest, Ginny opened her mouth to argue, only to find Harry's hand over her lips to stop her. "He deserves it," she mumbled into his palm, tickling him with her lips. Harry blushed slightly at the sensation, before replying, "Im sure he does, but later. Go." He retrieved his hand, blushing again at, albeit briefly, touching her, before flying off to resume practice.  
  
Ginny resigned to her fate, and descended from the air, in the direction of the showers. It didn't occur to her until later that Ron hadn't actually done anything.yet.  
  
* * *  
  
"What's Ginny so mad about anyway?" Harry asked when practice had finished. He and Ron were packing away the Quidditch equipment. "Harry, I haven't done anything," Ron protested. "No; she just wanted to take your head off, on a whim," "I just told her I had heard something, and she completely over reacted. Honestly, some people." Harry gave him an odd sideways glance. "You have no idea how much you just sounded like Hermione, just then." "Hermione?" Ron paled. "What about Hermione? This has nothing to do with her," Harry looked at his friend as if he had grown another head, pondering his odd reaction. "I just said you sounder like her," "Oh,"  
  
They finished packing the equipment in silence and strode off back to the castle, until Ron asked nervously, "Do you like Hermione, Harry?" "Sure, she's one of my best friends," "No, not like that. Do you like her as." Ron gulped. "As a girlfriend?" Ron could barely look at Harry, for fear of his answer, and was startled to see amusement in his eyes. "You mean, the way you like her? No, I don't like her like that," he replied mischievously.  
  
"I don't love Hermione," "I never said that," "You were thinking it. I don't love Hermione!" "Liar," Harry grinned. "Yeah, well, so what if I am!?" Ron unknowingly admitted. His crystalline blue eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open. "I'm.I'm in love with Hermione?" Harry just grinned and clapped him on the back, "Head over heels, mate," "What do I do?" "As if I would know. I reckon you should tell her," Ron turned this over in his mind. He already knew Hermione loved him back. "Or." he said, grinning wolfishly, "I could make things more interesting," The grin on Harry's face dropped. "What?"  
  
By now they had reached the castle and stopped in the main entrance. Ron glanced around quickly, to see if anyone was listening. "Last night, I overheard Ginny and Hermione talking. Hermione said.she said that." Ron stumbled for the words, before blurting, "She said she's in love with me," "And Ginny was mad at you, because you told her you knew?" Ron nodded. He was actually starting to wonder how Harry somehow always managed to turn the conversation onto Ginny.  
  
A concerned look crossed Harry's face. "What do you mean, 'Make it interesting'?" "Well, when I was listening." "Spying, you mean," Harry interrupted. "Ok, when I was spying, she didn't exactly seem like she was in any hurry to tell me about it. I just thought it would be interesting to see how long it takes before she cracks. I mean, really," Ron said loftily, " How can she possibly resist me?"  
  
Harry snorted. "Whatever, mate. But remember: First, don't hurt her, or I may have to hurt you." Ron looked sceptically at the shorter boy, and grinned. "And second: Never underestimate women." Ron nodded, still smirking at the image of Harry beating him up, and the pair walked away to the Great Hall for Dinner. 


	6. Beat Him At His Own Game

Thank you to everyone who have been waiting for this...all none of you, but anyway, I'm starting this fic up, and hopefully will be able to finish it. I realize it is very OoC now that the fifth book is out, but it was started before Ms Rowling, Goddess of Book-writing, and mutli-billionaire, etc, published the latest book. But I think the plot would change too much if I changed it to tie in with the originals. Plus, I'm still in denial over Sirius's death, so he may pop up occaisionally, too. Anyway, hope you enjoy it. I hope to get more up soon. Hermione was walking back to the Common Room from yet more studying, when she heard voices coming from the main entrance of Hogwarts castle. She continued on her way, but stopped short when she caught some of their conversation. "...I'm in love with Hermione?" Immediately, the blood drained from Hermione's face, as she listened to the two boys' conversation. She knew that voice. Did Ron just say he loved her? "...Overheard Ginny and Hermione talking..." "No! Not that!" Hermione shrieked in her mind. "Please don't let him have heard!" "...She said she's in love with me," "Shit, shit, shit!" Hermione wasn't one to use profanity, even inside her head, but that was really the only reaction for this particular situation. "I could make things more interesting...see how long it takes before she cracks," Hermione gasped and dropped her books. The sound reverberated around the old stone halls, but luckily the boys didn't seem to notice. "This cannot be happening." Hermione whispered under her breath as she quickly picked up the heavy tomes she had been carrying, and raced up to the Common Room. Gasping the password to the Fat Lady's portrait, ("Gooey Gumdrops,"), Hermione tore throught the room, up the stair, and was sitting on her bed, terrified and out of breath, before any of the witnessing Gryffindors realized what had happened. Ginny had just been coming down from her own dormitory room to go to dinner, when Hermione ran past her, nearly knocking her down. Ever curious, Ginny did a 180, and followed Hermione up the stairs. Tapping on her prefect room door, Ginny called out gingerly, "Hermione, are you ok?" "No, I'm really, really not." Ginny pushed the door open to find Hermione hugging her pillow and rocking back and forth on her bed. Ginny had only ever seen her friend in such distress once before, and that was when shock set in, after a Death Eater attack the previous year. She immediately went over to comfort her. Pulling the elder girl into a hug, Ginny was startled to feel her sobbing quietly. "Oh, Hermione, what happened?" "R-Ron, he..." Ginny sighed. "Not again. What did he do?" Hermione repeated all she had heard Harry and Ron saying. Ginny decided that this probably wasn't the best time to tell her friend that she had known Ron knew. Hermione's sobs lessened, and were soon replaced by hot rage. "How dare he?! Turning this into a game. That...that bastard!" Ginny gasped at Hermione's language, ignoring the slight on her brother. The older girl jumped up and started pacing her room, muttering under her breath. "That prat will pay...How dare he...Absolutely outrageous...couldn't just tell me...normal person would...must get him back!" Ginny could almost hear the gears ticking over in Hermione's mind. She jumped at Hermione's exclaimation. "That's it!" "What's it?" Hermione spun to face the girl on the bed. "I know how I will get him back. If he wants to play games, then I'll play too. I'll have him cracked and quivering by the end of the holidays." "Hermione, what are you saying?" "I'm saying, I'm going to beat him at his own game. You and Ron haven't gone home for Christmas, right?" Ginny nodded her agreement. "Well, neither have I, but the castle is practically empty. I'm going to drive Ron crazy, until he begs me to be with him," "Hermione, isn't that a bit drastic? I mean, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." The warning went unheeded as Hermione's mind raced with plans of driving Ron insane. Even though Hermione was not very experienced in the world of the opposite sex, or sex at all really, she was, nevertheless, female, and not without her guiles. The Christmas Day would be perfect, and it was only three days away. Then she would put her plan into action. 


	7. Midnight Rendezvous

Ginny, worried about her best friend and her brother's antics, realised she had to discuss this with the only other person who would be caught in the whole mess: Harry. As she slipped quietly out of the noisy common room, Ginny smiled softly at the thought that barely six months ago, she would have been terrified at the idea of simply talking to the legendary Harry Potter. The Harry Potter who had saved her life. The Harry Potter who had saved Ron and Hermione countless times (such is the fate of the friends of a legend). Ginny snorted, knowing that although he had been dubbed a hero, a legend and many other labels, Harry had never done those things deliberately. In his own words, "These things just seem to happen." Ginny knew the boy behind the so-called legend. She knew he had fears, ambitions and dreams just like everyone else. She also knew that whenever he was near her, her breath quickened and her heart beat a little faster. During the summer holidays six months previous, she had finally built up the courage to talk to him, and it didn't take long for the pair to become solid friends, and much more. That is, after Ginny realised Harry was a normal teenager like any other, despite his ability to attract danger from the most unlikely sources, and once Harry had realised that Ginny was not just one of the brainless followers that idolised him for something he didn't even remember, and often wished had not happened at all.

Ginny made her way through the castle, ever cautious for any teachers, or Argus Filch the caretaker and his mangy cat, Mrs Norris. There was not much time before curfew and Ginny couldn't afford getting caught out of bed again this week. Ginny slowly crept across the Entrance Hall, and quietly slipped out of the large double doors that led outside. The cold air stung her cheeks and took her breath away. She gazed at the soft, white blanket that covered everything. The first snow of the season had always been Ginny's favourite. She grinned as she stepped, slowly, almost delicately, into the cold cover, taking great care to not mar the scenery too much with her footprints. It was only a couple of inches deep, but Ginny could tell that by morning there would be drifts of two or three feet, perfect for a snowball fight. She smiled again to herself, as she made her way over to the Quidditch Pitch. She knew that was where Harry would be. He was always out practicing, every night, come rain, hail or shine. Or snow, apparently.

Ginny scooped up a handful of the clean white snow, and started moulding it into a ball, as she entered the Quidditch Pitch and stood on the sidelines, searching for the familiar figure zigzagging across it. She waited until the blur came within range and let loose with her snowball, hitting him square in the back. The flyer let out a yelp, before spinning quickly, wand in hand, arm outstretched, ready to hex whatever danger approached. Ginny smiled to herself.

"He looks awfully cute, when he's trying to be menacing," she thought to herself. Nonetheless, she raised her hands in surrender and stepped out of the shadows. It would never do for him to hex her, particularly for a case of mistaken identity.

"Lumos." Harry cast the light spell, and instantly the Quidditch Pitch was bathed in a bright glow. He recognised Ginny instantly, and a grin broke over his face. He flew down and landed a few feet away, nimbly jumping off his broom in a movement that belied his strength, despite his lean appearance.

"What brings you out here so late?" he asked, slightly breathless but still trying to sound casual. Whenever she was close to him, Ginny could always affect him in ways no one else could. His heart beat faster, not just from his late night workout, and he became nervous for no apparent reason. He ran his clammy fingers through his hair.

Ginny smiled in response to his actions. While he did well at trying to hide it, better than most guys in fact, she was well aware of the affect she had on him, and did nothing to quell his anxiety. She took a few steps closer.

"I just came to see my favourite Quidditch captain _hard_ at work. You're quite skilled at handling that broomstick of yours." She grinned as he swallowed.

"You're pretty good on a broomstick yourself," he replied with a grin. Banter and innuendoes often flew between the pair, though only when there was no one else in earshot. Harry held his Firebolt broomstick out to the side, and hugged Ginny warmly with his other arm.

"I actually came to talk to you about something. I think it's pretty important," Ginny said, when he released her. The pair turned in silent agreement and started walking back towards the castle.

"Go on," Harry encouraged.

"It involved our two best friends. In particular, Ron's idea of turning his quite obvious love for Hermione into a game."

Harry glanced at Ginny out of the corner of his eye. "How did you know about that?"

"Of all people, Hermione told me. She overheard you and Ron talking in the Entrance Hall earlier tonight,"

"Ah. That can't be good."

"Oh it gets better. Hermione has decided to retaliate. Fight fire with fire, that type of thing,"

"Uh huh."

"Which means," Ginny continued, "someone must help our two lovesick friends, before they completely destroy their chances of getting together. Because if I know Ron and Hermione like I think I do, they're just going to mess it up."

"And I suppose you are just the person to do it?"

Ginny turned to him and grinned. "I got you, didn't I?"  She leaned up and softly brushed his lips with her own. She grinned up into his, and wiggled her eyebrows at him. They had reached the castle by now, and they dashed up the stairs, through the large wooden entrance doors. Laughing madly, they stumbled into one of the many niches along the wall, Ginny giggling as Harry lifted her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, their lips and tongues embracing with equal passion. Harry supported Ginny's bottom with one hand, squeezing it gently, making her moan against his mouth. His other hand made its way up her back, entwining his fingers in Ginny's luxuriant red tresses, marvelling at the softness. His knees folded when he backed up against a bench, and sat down hard, pulling her onto his lap as he did. Ginny ran her hands through his persistently ruffled hair, and down his strong but lean chest, loving the play of his muscles beneath her fingers. Both he and Ginny longed for these brief encounters alone, when they could focus on each other without a care in the world.

Their kisses lessened slightly and the pair came up for breath. Ginny leaned her head against Harry's shoulder and sighed softly. Harry pushed her back gently so he could look into her face. "You ok?" he asked, brushing a loose tendril of hair from her face. He adored the way Ginny fitted perfectly in his arms, how sweet she tasted, how she could kiss him with such fire and passion, or soft and sensuous, whenever the pair were alone. He looked into her chocolate eyes, and was surprised to see a troubled expression there.

"Harry, I hate all this hiding around. We've been together for six months, for goodness sake. It tears me apart when I see you in the corridors or in the Great Hall, and I can't touch you, or kiss you, like other couples. Why all the secrecy? Why can't we tell anyone? " she whispered, a single tear trailing down her cheek. She clung to him with a sudden fragility that Harry had never known. He stroked her hair gently. "I hate it too. I hate that we can only be alone together for a few stolen minutes. But I don't want anything to happen to you,"

Ginny pushed off his chest. "Harry, don't start on that Voldemort-bullshit again."  Her tone was suddenly fierce. "Don't go sprouting those high and mighty ideas that someone will use me to get to you. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. "

"I know." Harry sighed. "I know you can take care of yourself."  Harry surrendered the argument. He had meant it when he had said he hated the subterfuge. "I think you're right. It's been far too long."

"That's just not accept-What? You're agreeing with me?" Ginny had been prepared to put in a lot more persuasion.

"Yes, we should finally, 'come out of the closet,' so to speak," he said, naming one of their frequent retreats. "How about Christmas Day? That way Ron will be in a good mood, and less likely to murder me." He grinned at the startled look on Ginny's face. He had also prepared for this particular argument.

"You mean no more hiding?" she inquired, suspiciously. "We would be free to do whatever we want, wherever we want, and spectators be damned?"

Harry chuckled. "Well, I think shagging on the breakfast table would be taking it a bit far, but yes."

Ginny threw herself forward, hugging him close to her. She released him only long enough to press her lips to his again, kissing him with the joy and fervour in knowing that this would be one of their last clandestine interludes. '_Well,_' she thought wickedly, as her tongue duelled fiercely with his, '_it's the last _forced_ one, anyway_,' The pair came up for breath, laughing softly, panting heavily, and generally enjoying the other's company, and touch as they held onto one another. Perhaps they would not have been as carefree had they known they were being watched.

A/N: OOOH, Cliffie! Don't worry, I already have the next one written, so you won't have to wait months of it. Hopefully you guys like my H/G moment, as it has been especially requested several times. Anyway, any suggestions or constructive criticisms would be welcome, particularly as to what direction this story should go in. And many thanks again to my beta, Rowena, who made this entire venture readable. 


	8. Watching and Learning

Draco Malfoy hissed to himself when he saw the couple's tender embrace. He turned and stalked down to the dungeons. As he crossed through the Slytherin Common room, his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle, looked to their leader for any orders. He shook his head and continued up to his private dormitory room. The other two boys returned to their game of chess. Not playing properly of course, but deliberately sending the pieces to be crushed. They laughed piggishly at the chess pieces' feeble attempts to defend themselves from their inevitable doom.  
  
When Draco reached his room, he started pacing back and forth, following a well-worn path in the shiny granite floor. He cracked his knuckles and ground his teeth, the very picture of restrained anger. He took up his wand, cast a silencing charm on the room and then threw the wand against a wall with a grunt. "That little slut!" He raged. "Of course the little whore would go after Potter. And she got him. She could get anything she bloody-well wanted with that hair, those breasts." He thumped himself in the head. Truth be told, Draco Malfoy was overwhelmingly, inescapably infatuated with one Ginny Weasley. In a horrible twist of karma, he had fallen hopelessly in love with one of his greatest enemies. While Ginny herself was not a particular adversary to him personally, she was a Weasley, and Weasley's definitely were. Or so his father was constantly drilling into his head. Draco was to have nothing to do with that family, or his father would know why. Not used to feeling any sentiment for his fellow peers, besides utter loathing, Draco reacted to his unsolicited emotions for Ginny Weasley in the only way he knew: resentment and anger. "The scheming wench must have known I was there. Yes, she knew and she was flaunting her inaccessibility deliberately, just to spite me. Of course, that must be it." It never occurred to Draco that the couple simply loved each other, and were caught in the moment. Such rationalities were non- existent in the sixteen-year olds twisted mind. He was certain that Ginny Weasley knew of his feelings for her. Why else would he treat her, the way he did? No, to Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley knew all too well how he felt for her, and she rejected him by latching onto his insufferable rival in everything he did, Harry Potter.  
  
Draco growled out loud at the memory of the two together, her small, delicate hands roaming Harry's body, and Harry's running over her back, her thighs, squeezing her round buttocks softly. Draco's eyes drifted shut and it did not take a great stretch of imagination to see himself in Potter's place, his lips trailing her neck, his hands caressing her lithe body, feeling the flatness of her taut stomach, kneading her perfect breasts and more. His eyes flashed open when he noticed his own hands moving, and blood rushing away from his head to other extremities on his body. _"I need a shower," _he thought grimly, feeling a familiar twinge in his nether regions. _"A long, **cold** shower_," he confirmed to himself. Losing himself in his Ginny-fantasy again, he fled to his private bathroom, for just that.  
  
Meanwhile, in Gryffindor Tower...  
  
Hermione waited until Lavender and Parvati both left the Common Room for bed, before feigning exhaustion and following them upstairs. Instead of continuing past their door, and onto her prefect bedroom, as she did every other night, she stopped at the girls' sixth year dormitory. Rapping on the door softly, she listened for sounds of moment inside. She was not disappointed. Someone's voice called out, getting louder as they got closer to the door.

"I told you before, Seamus. You aren't getting your Christmas present early, no matter how much you beg and plead, so just, go-Oh my!" Lavender opened the door to a chuckling Hermione, rather than a horny Seamus. Her face instantly went the same shade as her name. "Um, hi...Hermione. What a...surprise." Hermione sobered quickly.  
  
"Lavender, I need your help." The pleading look in her eyes told Lavender that Hermione was quite serious. She ushered the girl into the room, looking up and down the staircase quickly, before shutting and locking the dormitory door. She led Hermione to her bed, made painfully obvious by the bright mauve duvet. After she had sat down herself, and made herself comfortable, Lavender faced Hermione. "Now, what exactly do you need my help for?" Hermione swallowed nervously. "Well, it's kind of...it's sort of...well, it's like this..."

"Oh, honey, you're going to have to speed this up," Lavender interrupted. Hermione blushed, and looked at her hands, which were folded nervously in her lap.

She continued quietly, "Well, to tell you the truth, its kind of related to what you were yelling through the door." Lavender coloured again, but to a much lesser degree.

"What about it?"

"Well, it's about...well, you may not believe this, but I kinda have feelings for Ron Weas-"

Lavender cut her off with a squeal. "'Vati, you owe me five galleons," she called across the room.

"Excuse me?" Hermione started at Lavender blankly.

"Oh no! Hermione, you couldn't have waited two more weeks?!" Parvati Patil's voice called across the room.

"What?"

"Oh, it's ok, Hermione," Lavender explained. "Me and Parvati-"

"Parvati and I," Hermione corrected automatically. Lavender rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Parvati and I had a bet going on you and Ron realising the UST between you two. I bet that you would figure it out before the year was over."

"You did what?" Hermione shrilled. "And what on earth is UST?"

"Unresolved Sexual Tension," Parvati supplied, as she came to join the two girls on Lavender's bed. Hermione just stared in shock at these two girls.

"Does everyone know my business?" she finally asked.

"Yes," the two girls replied in unison, as Parvati begrudgingly handed over five gold coins, which Lavender eagerly pocketed.  
  
"Now, what do you need my help for, if you've already realised that you're in love with Ron?" Hermione quickly detailed Ron's plan to toy with her, and her own counter attack. "The only problem is, I know nothing about seducing men," she concluded. "Which is why I need you two,"

"Hmm, this is quite a predicament for you to be in," Lavender said. "What do you think, 'Vati?"

"I think we should teach her some skills. She's a fast learner, and studies well, as everyone well knows." Hermione grinned.

"What skills, exactly?" she asked.

"The fine art of seduction," Lavender and Parvati said in unison.

"Uh huh..."

"But not tonight," Lavender said, abruptly. "Training starts tomorrow, bright and early." Lavender then began climbing back under her purple bed covers.

"So, like...eight?" Hermione suggested. Parvati snorted.

"Try eleven," she said, as if the answer had been glaringly obvious. Hermione nodded agreement.

"Thank you, you guys. This really means a lot to me."

"Don't thank us until the boy has been caught," Parvati said as she made her way back to her own bed. Hermione strode towards the door. Remembering something just as she reached for the handle, she turned and called back, "Oh, and Lavender?"

"Mmhmm?"

"What did you get Seamus for Christmas?" Lavender chuckled softly.

"Chocolate body paint."

Hermione's eyes widened at the thought, and without another world, retreated to the relative normalcy of her own room.


End file.
